Sasuke and Gaara find TRUE LOVE
by Anime Freak Girl
Summary: Two fangirls travel to Naruto's world. Can they accomplish to get Gaara and Sasuke to fall in love with them? Or will it be a total mess? This is my first story so please no flames R&R BEWARE OCCness
1. The 'Naruto' World

A Naruto Fan fiction…

Characters:

Riza: light brown hair, blonde highlights, and green eyes that are sort of hazel. She is a crazy Sasuke fanatic. She is kind, and she has a sealing that is Japanese for "laugh". She is really dorky and likes to make people laugh, she is soft-hearted. She is actually the only one that can make Sasuke laugh.

Tsuki: brown hair, white streaks, crystal blue eyes, sealing on her ankle for an immortal being, loves Gaara, kind, sensitive, gentle, smart, she likes to challenge Riza in Taijutsu. She really helps out Hinata when she switches with her.

Naruto: blonde hair, aqua blue eyes, he is extremely spunky. He is the class clown, somewhat a brat. He really wants to become Hokage. He falls for Riza and Tsuki yet they don't really take a "liking" to Naruto.

Shikamaru: black hair, brown eyes, lazy, bratish much, he likes Ino so Tsuki helps him get her to fall for him.

Sasuke: black hair, black eyes, and he is annoyed by most of his fan girls. He is fighting the demon inside of him that Orochimaru is trying to release and bring out the scavenger deep inside Sasuke. Sasuke will always deny his feelings for Riza.

Gaara: red hair, blue eyes, lotta eyeliner, troubled past, bad boy, annoyed by everything but Tsuki, mostly annoyed by Riza, has a move that can kill you very painfully and miserably. Almost has success killing Riza when Tsuki stops him. Doesn't show his feelings about Tsuki but she can tell he does. He is very emotionless.

And other people!

In a world of fairy tales where flowers can talk and unicorns exist, two girls appear. **_CHA RIGHT!_** The story begins as two pre-teens were walking home from school when they decided to take the long way through the forest…out of nowhere a portal opens and they are zapped inside another dimension.

During the transportation Hinata and Sakura's bodies were exchanged with Tsuki and Riza's. They are both trapped in a world that they didn't even know existed.

CHAPTER ONE...

Sakura: What the hell is going on!

Hinata: I…don't know…

Sakura: Oh hell no! Cha! I'm not going to let no biotch get MY Sasuke-kun!

Hinata: I'm not going to let someone move in on my Naruto- san!

Sakura: Crap! This isn't right! Why us!

Hinata: where are we going?

When all of a sudden they met up with Tsuki and Riza.

Riza: Ohmigawd! It's YOU! I hate you Sakura! You are my mortal enemy! I hate you! Sasuke's mine!  
Riza grinned evilly.

Riza: He'll be in love with me by the time I get there!

Tsuki: what are you doing Riza! Stop starting trouble! We just got here! Could you have waited at least 5 minutes before going at her like that!

Hinata: tell me about it. Sakura is the exact same way. I always tell her not to rush into something like that.

Tsuki: our friends can't live with 'em can't live without 'em.

Riza: Yeah right! I have absolutely NOTHING in common with that witch!

Sakura: At least there's ONE thing we can agree about!

Hinata & Tsuki: will you guys just shut-up! Did you just say that too? No way! Stop it! You're scaring me! No you! 1… 2… 3 Stop! Finally, phew hey we just did it again!

Riza & Sakura laughed in unison.

Riza: Hey, well let's stop arguing for a while. Plus, I'm going to need some kind of respect when you come back here.

Sakura: Agreed. Same for me.

When all of a sudden Hinata and Sakura are sucked into the portal and Tsuki and Riza are spit out of it.

Tsuki: great now what is going on!

Riza landed flat on her ass.

Riza: OW! Hey, I think we're in Konoha Village! Cha! I get to meet my lover!

Tsuki: please. He is the hardest person to have fall for you, I doubt he ever seen anyone like that before. Why don't you pick someone easier? Like Naruto or something?

Riza: Oh hell no! He's cute but he's not my Sasuke-kun! Well, besides. I wonder how you're going to get Gaara to like you. He's even worse than Sasuke! He's emotionless! Come on!

Tsuki: I say we stop talking about this and go into town to see if they know a way to get out of here. puts her hands on her hips

Riza: Hell no! Nobody says I WANT to go back!

Tsuki: hello! Who wouldn't! This place is very dangerous we don't know the first thing about ninja skills and Chakra! We could be killed around every corner here!

Riza: AH but that's where your wrong! pulls out little Naruto handbook and starts to blabber about where to find everybody and a bunch of other boring stuff

Tsuki: Where did you get a handbook?

Riza: I jacked it off that witch Sakura!

wherever Sakura is

Sakura: WHERE THE HELL IS MY HANDBOOK!

back to Riza and Tsuki

Tsuki: Riza…oh well she won't be needing it anyway.

Riza: Hey! Look it's Kakashi over there! And Sasuke and Naruto behind him! They're probably wondering where the hell Sakura is…

Tsuki: hi…we are new here and were wondering if we could be trained by the best ninja in this village…but it has to be genin or else it is against our beliefs.

Riza: Yeah, we're searching for the two, Sasuke and Gaara? Do you know of them?

She said, playing dumb.

Sasuke: yeah I'm Sasuke.

He just popped out from behind Kakashi, dang that freaks me out! How _do_ ninjas do that? I mean really? Come on!

Tsuki: we were wondering if you can teach Riza here a few things more like everything that you know.

Riza: Well Sasuke, let's get to it!

Sasuke: yeah sure whatever.

Tsuki: can you tell me where Gaara is so he can train me? I have always envied that sand move and I nearly got it right "I fibbed"

Kakashi: I think today he is training in the coliseum.

Tsuki: arigato. But can you walk me there? I don't really have the layout of this town yet. puts one hand behind neck and starts to laugh quietly

Riza: Okay…Riza Uchiha I like the sound of that! Okay Sasuke-kun. Domo arigato for agreeing to teach me but what am I going to learn first?

Sasuke: Well first… Wait what'd you say under your breath!

Riza: Nothing!

She said with a super tight quick reflex.

Sasuke: Whatever. Let's just get this over with. I have things to do, and they are way more important than volunteer service.

Tsuki: hello! I'm still here you know! Kakashi sensei can you take me there while these two train?

Kakashi: sure. Bye Sasuke see you later.

Sasuke: wait no don't leave me here all alone with _her_!

Kakashi: you can take care of it Sasuke. She's only a girl after all.

Riza & Tsuki: Hey! What do you mean by that! they both pout and then they start beating the crud out of them, when they were all done with them they crunched their knuckles

Tsuki: that'll show them for messing with us, Kunoichis in training! they both give each other a high five

Riza: Cha! Sasuke better start giving me some respect! If I'm to be his future wife!

They both head down the hill to the coliseum when Gaara stops them dead in their tracks.

Gaara: I heard that you two beat up Sasuke and Kakashi.

Riza: Yeah, and... Wow rumors around here spread pretty fast…

Tsuki: yeah they made fun of us for being girls so they got what they deserved!

Gaara: I don't blame you they are a pain in the ass.

Tsuki: I can side with you on that.

Riza: Hey Mr. Eyeliner don't call my Sasuke –kun a pain in the ass! Maybe you're talking about yourself!

Gaara: what did you say to me bitch! he automatically did his famous sand killing technique

Tsuki: wait! I know she is a bitch but she's my friend! And I won't let you harm her! she said pushing his hands away from her and Riza went flying

Riza: Hey! You, Gaara!&& you!

She said flying when she landed back on top of Sasuke when he was right about to get back up.

Sasuke: Hey, what the hell are you doing?

Kakashi: Nice…

(Back to Tsuki and Gaara)

Tsuki: she may be an idiot but she does throw some pretty good punches. she went behind him and locked him into a bear hug so he couldn't do that move again

Gaara started thrusting and struggling and boy you could tell by the look on Tsuki's face that it hurt.

(Back to Riza and Sasuke)

Sasuke: why did you guys beat us up and then leave us there! Girls are so predictable!

Riza: what did you say! Sasuke-kun if this is going to work out between us you're going to need to shut up, fix that attitude of yours, and start respecting me!

Sasuke: wait up! We are not going to work! I don't even know you! You also have no room to talk! Who are you to be criticizing me if you are the one with the problems!

Riza: Sasuke-kun… "Riza crunched her fists and she rolled her eyes repeating Sasuke Guys are so predictable.

(by the time the fight was over Riza had Sasuke in a headlock and he was being strangled… And Tsuki and Gaara were back and done training! Wow they're fast!)

Tsuki: Riza why do you do this? You have got to learn not to do that…I am so sorry Sasuke…I can't be with her all the time…

Gaara: Sasuke you weakling, you got beat up by a girl!

Riza & Tsuki: Yeah! Wait, hey!

Gaara: come on everyone knows that girls are far by weaker than boys.

Tsuki: watch. I'll show you! Girls are better than boys in every way! I challenge you sensei Gaara to a match!

Riza starts singing to Sasuke the song "Anything you can do I can do better".

Sasuke got pretty pissed off and he challenged her to a match as well but he suggested a twist.

Sasuke: If we win, you guys have to go back from whence you came.

Tsuki: and if we win?

Sasuke sighed: if you win we go out with you guys.

Riza: And then get with us and go back to earth with us too! J

Gaara: what! We are ninjas! We don't belong in your weakling society!

Sasuke: Deal!

Gaara: What! No deal! We have standards! We will go out with you guys and kiss you but that is it! We refuse! To go back with you guys to that pitiful excuse of a place to live!

Sasuke: We do? I mean yeah we do!  
Riza wanted to make it MORE interesting.

Riza: Okay, but if we win after the date and the kiss, wait, you guys both have guest rooms in your houses right?

Sasuke & Gaara: Yeah what of it?

Tsuki: we need someplace to stay so you guys are going to have to let us live with you until we find a way out of this dimension.

Riza: Once I'm living there, I'm never going to be gone! Dude I'm staying here and if not… I tell you you guys are coming back with us!

Gaara: EVIL I TELL YOU!

Sasuke: Fine, deal!

Tsuki: I don't really think they'll fit in there. Riza can I discuss something with you?

Riza: Ah they'll deal with it and they'll be fine but okay, about what?

Tsuki: hello! These people are used to kill people and stuff. We can't take them back! People will think they are crazy!

Riza: They'll get used to it! They can teach us the way of the ninja and we can teach them the way of a normal human being!

Tsuki: I think we should just stay here then.

Riza: Yeah! But for the rest of our lives, we would have to come back to see our family. Wait, we don't even know if we CAN gat back! The portal could come in forty years for all we know!

Tsuki: then we can just take the portal in forty years for all I care!

Riza: Well, we better get back to them before they change their minds.

Tsuki: Right.

Riza & Tsuki got back to Sasuke & Gaara where the guys were talking about the girls.

Gaara: I wonder how Tsuki will act like when she's living in my house. She better not be all clingy.

Sasuke: I hope that she isn't all over me and "having bad dreams all the time" and "all alone in bed". That would be scary. Plus, my mom said when my brother and I used to share a room, I used to be asleep and be all over him. He went crazy.

Gaara: I really didn't need to know that.

Sasuke: Yeah I know, but I like to torture people.

The guys didn't even realize the girls were right behind them, listening to the whole thing.

Riza: All over your brother, aye?

Sasuke: NO! What you didn't hear anything!  
Riza: Okay boyfriend! she got Sasuke's hands and tied them behind his back BOYFRIEND.

Sasuke: Humph! Crap! I never lose!

Tsuki: Gaara, you're next!

Sasuke: Gaara! Don't lose to her! We'll have to... twitch... kiss them!  
Gaara: Yeah like I'd lose to two weaklings!  
while he was talking they tied him up and Tsuki knocked him out

Sasuke: NOOOOOO!  
Riza: unties Sasuke Come on! Let's go out for ramen! Your treat!Sasuke: in his head this girl is different than all the other fan girls. So, why do I like her so much? Why does she make me feel different? Ah whatever, I'll consider it later.

Riza: What are you thinking about? she made a small compassionate smile

Sasuke: Nothing!

Riza: Okay, let's go order.

Riza: I'd like a small order of beef ramen please?

Order person: Okay, done. And you?  
Sasuke: Uh, a glass of water and uh, Riza what do you want to drink?

Riza: Oh uh right! Um, a small sprite!

Sasuke: Yeah, what she said, and a pack of chicken noodles.

Order person: screams the orders Okay, anything else I can do for you?

Sasuke: No, we're good-

Riza: yeah, we're good. But my friend is coming with her boyfriend.

Meanwhile...

Gaara: I can't believe you guys caught me unguarded. What did I do wrong?

Tsuki: That's ok. You lost to the best fighters around, be proud you lost to somebody strong and not wimps.

Gaara: Well, now what?

Tsuki: We go to eat some ramen. My treat.

Gaara: No, I snagged some of Kankuro's cash so I'll pay. Let's order.

Order person: What can I get ya?

Gaara: Two orders of...

Tsuki: NO! NO! I WANT A CRUTON AND A GLASS OF WATER!

Gaara: WTF?

Tsuki: Just kidding. I'll take some kimchi noodles.

Gaara: uh, I'll try that too. With...

Tsuki: Some lemonade.

Gaara: water...

Order person: Okay, screams the orders anything else?

Tsuki: Nope, we're good.

Gaara: Yeah whatever.

Sasuke: So how do you like the beef noodles? he said, nonchalantly

Riza: Oh yeah! They're awesome, thanks!

Sasuke: Oh, good. he said shyly, then he slurped a few noodles

Riza: SO, let's plan the double date for tomorrow?

Sasuke: Okay. Where?

Riza: Pizza Hut! dances like an idiot

Meanwhile...

Gaara: Hey, Tsuki. So why did you guys come here?  
Tsuki: It wasn't really our decision. It just happened. But now that we've came I'm really glad it happened.

Gaara: Oh, how are the noodles? he said totally changing the subject

Tsuki: Awesome! Thank you Gaara!  
END OF CHAPTER ONE...

CHAPTER TWO...

Riza was in the guest room, changing.

Riza: Oh god, I wonder what he'll think of how I look... I hope he likes my dress... she stepped out of the room with a gorgeous looking red dress. She looked totally sexy. It was crazy.

Sasuke was in a tux, he looked really hot and they were both totally blushing.

Riza: Wow, you look pretty good tonight Sasuke. Just like always...

Sasuke: Oh yeah, whatever. You're not half bad either.

they both walked to pizza hut together.

There was Tsuki and Gaara waiting, sitting at a table.

Tsuki was in a sexy, black dress that fit her figure perfectly and Gaara was wearing a tux too. He looked uncomfortable.

Gaara: heavily breathing

Riza & Sasuke couldn't help but laugh.

Riza: Gaara, are you okay?

Gaara: Yeah I'm fine.

Tsuki: Gaara, go change. It's alright.

Gaara ran to the restroom to change he came out with a tee-shirt that said, "MAN, I'M TAKEN..." and a pair of jeans.

Tsuki: GAARA!

She flicked him on the arm and u could tell that it hurt a lot.

Gaara: OW! What the hell was that for?  
Tsuki: What in the world are you talking about Gaara?

Gaara: Humph...

Tsuki: smiles devilishly

Riza: kicks Tsuki's leg from under the table

Tsuki: cheeks puff up

Riza: So Sasuke, what do you think of my dress.

Sasuke just blushed...big time.

Sasuke: Well I mean you look hot! I mean for a woman, girl, girl-woman...

(Quote from she's the man)

Riza: Well, you look good too. Uchiha-san.

Sasuke: Oh uh yeah, thanks.

Riza: Well, let's order.

Sasuke: Agreed.

Tsuki: So Gaara, Sasuke. Have you guys ever been here?

Sasuke: No.

Tsuki: Have you ever tried this place's pizza?

Gaara: Nope.

Riza: Waiter!  
The waiter was... WTF! Ino!

Ino: Evening Sasuke-kun! Other people. What would you guys like today?

Riza: Well you guys?  
Tsuki: Cheese!

Ino: How many slices?  
Tsuki thought for a moment...

Tsuki: two please.

Ino jotted it down on her notepad, and you? she looked at Riza

Riza: Two slices, pepperoni. Ino-san.

Ino: Yup, you two?

She pointed to the guys.

Sasuke: I'll have whatever Riza's having.

Gaara: Uh, whatever Tsuki is having I'll take.

Ino: Okay you guys! It should be done in fifteen minutes!

Riza: Thank you Ino.

Ino: mmhmm!

Ino left to another table.

Sasuke: So what is it like?

Riza: What?

Sasuke: Living in that...other world.

Riza: Oh! Um, it's fine but there's not much excitement there like there is here. Of course there are murderers and such but I mean...whatever.

Sasuke: Oh.

He blushed.

Sasuke: What do you do over there?  
Riza: School, learning math, P.E. so on. Shopping! Yeyyy!

Tsuki: Eep! The horror!

Gaara: I'm not thinking you enjoy "shopping".

Tsuki: I'm thinking that you're thinking right.

Gaara looked down.

Sasuke did the same.

Riza and Tsuki looked at each other.

they began to whisper

Riza: Tsuki, we should make this more enjoyable for them. This wasn't exactly their choice.

Tsuki: Yeah I know. But what can we do?

Riza: Dance! Yeyyy!

they stopped whispering and Riza stepped up to the DJ

Riza whispered something in his ear

The song "I Hate Everything about you" started playing.

Riza and Tsuki started totally jamming. Riza grabbed Sasuke's hands.

Riza: Come on! Let's dance!  
Sasuke: Uh, okay.

Riza: Woo-hoo!

She began to sway her hips.

Sasuke just moved along to the beat, looking down.

The DJ saw the couple swaying and he played the song "Over my Head (cable car)".

Tsuki started dancing in front of Gaara.

Tsuki: Ah come on Gaara! This is my jam!

Gaara stood up.

Gaara: Jam?

He said but then also started to sway.

After the song was finished, the DJ played "All the Things she said"

Tsuki and Riza began to dance together like best friends would.

Sasuke and Gaara were talking in the restroom.

Sasuke: What is it about these girls Gaara? They puzzle me, yet I don't know. I'm in love with Riza.

Gaara: I don't know Sasuke. But as you said, I'm in love with Tsuki. I've never felt this way before. I mean, other than Temari and Kankuro.

Sasuke: I wonder if they would want to...

Gaara: Let's ask by the end of the dances.

They both stepped out of the restroom. "Simple and clean" began to play.

Sasuke put his arms around Riza and Riza and Sasuke's faces only got closer and closer. Gaara and Tsuki were doing the same.

By the end of the song, the two couples were totally kissing.

Riza pulled her lips away from Sasuke's.

Riza's eyes narrowed.

Riza: Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Huh?

Riza: Do you...really...love me?

Sasuke totally blushed.

Sasuke: You know Riza, at first. You annoyed me, and I thought you were a total nuisance, but since then, I've gotten used to you...and yes Riza. I love you...

Riza smiled faintly.

Riza: Sasuke-kun, I loved you from the start.

Sasuke laughed. It seemed it's been forever since he laughed.

Riza: You laughed. That's good Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: Well, I can't help but laugh at you. You are the joy, the happiness of my world.

Riza blushed.

Riza: Sasuke-kun. You took the words right out of my mouth.

Sasuke: Riza, I...would be honored to go back to earth with you and Tsuki.

Riza's eyes widened.

Riza: Sasuke-kun. You...don't have to.

Sasuke: Yes I do. If you go, I'd have no one to love...

Gaara: Tsuki. Why do you like me so much? What is it about me?

Tsuki: Gaara. You puzzle me. Why do you ask so many questions?

Gaara: Why do you not have answers?

Tsuki blushed.

Tsuki: Gaara...You talk too much...

And then she totally like kissed him.  
the music stopped and the two couples sat down, the pizza had just gotten their. Ino looked happy for them.

Riza grabbed her first slice, Tsuki did the same. And they took small bites to look feminine.

Sasuke got his first slice, so did Gaara and they ate the slices.

R&R No flames. next: Chapter 2 )


	2. Home

Riza ate her second slice and again, she and Tsuki took small bites... to look feminine.

Sasuke and Gaara had finished both slices already. Sasuke and Gaara oddly began to compete for the girl they liked to pay more attention to _them_. It was the first time they had done that... It was totally weird.

Sasuke: So _GAARA_, what do _you_ do when you train? I'm usually practicing jujitsu or taijutsu.

Gaara: I usually open my gourd and use my jutsu to practice controlling the sand.

Sasuke and Gaara glared at each other.

Tsuki: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?

Gaara & Sasuke: nothing!

Riza: This is totally unusual. You guys never fight.

Sasuke stopped and looked embarrassed.

Sasuke: Sorry.

Gaara: mumbling chicken.

Riza slapped Gaara:

Riza: Gaara you asshole! Don't you ever say that!  
Gaara's cheek was totally red.

Gaara: Bitch.

Gaara: Do you want to take this outside?

Sasuke: I'd rather not fight a loser.

Gaara: You! &#$ and you need to &#$ so stop #$ #$in $$#!

Sasuke: Immature baby.

Riza ran to the DJ. "Liar" by Korn began to play.

Riza was jumping up and down next to Tsuki while Tsuki was doing the same.

Riza grabbed Sasuke.

Riza: Yeah! Another one of my jams!

Sasuke: You have a lot of jams.

Riza slipped while jumping on her high heels.

Riza landed flat on her ass.

Riza: OW SHIT!

Sasuke: Are you okay?

Riza: Heh! Yeah!

After the song finished they went home.

Riza walked down the street with Tsuki and Gaara and Sasuke took small steps down the streets to talk.

Riza: God, Sasuke loves me. I don't know what to say.

Tsuki: Yeah and Gaara loves me.

Riza and Tsuki looked at each other, blushed, and jumped up and down, screaming super loudly.

Sasuke and Gaara smiled. Sasuke paired with Riza and Gaara paired with Tsuki.

Sasuke: Well Riza? Did you have a good time?

Riza: Oh! The best day in my whole life! I mean come on! I got to kiss you!  
Sasuke looked down and blushed.

Riza took his hand and began to skip toward his house.

Riza: TRALALA!

Sasuke: Stop...pulling...

Riza: Tee hee!  
Sasuke: Come on Riza, I'll race you!

Riza: Okay! Bye Tsuki! See you tomorrow!  
Tsuki waved to her.

Gaara and Tsuki also raced back to his house.

Riza landed flat on the couch and knocked out, the same thing happened to Sasuke. Man, they looked really cute. Sasuke was asleep with his mouth open and Riza was snoring softly.

In Gaara's house, Temari and Kankuro were waiting on the couch with the TV on.

Temari: Where has your ass been Gaara!

She looked really pissed.

Kankuro: Who's your girlfriend?

he thought this would tick Gaara off, but you know. Tsuki _is_ Gaara's girlfriend. So what could he say?

Gaara: Well this is Tsuki. Tsuki, this is Kankuro and Temari.

Tsuki: Hello. Tsuki looked extremely tired

Temari: Tsuki are you drunk?

Tsuki: No Temari-san. I'm just really tired.

Temari: Go show her around the house Kankuro. I need to talk to Gaara.

Gaara: You do?

Steam came out of Temari's ears.

Temari: **_YES I DO..._**

Gaara: Help!

Tsuki giggled.

Kankuro: Wow, Gaara made the right choice, you're cute.

Tsuki slapped him.

Tsuki: Don't you talk about me that way! I'm Gaara-san's!  
Kankuro: Geez bitch. Don't gotta make it sound like I'm treating you like a 20 dollar whore.

Tsuki glared at him and walked in the guest room.

Temari: Gaara, why do you do this to me? I got worried sick.

Gaara: Temari, I'm not a wimp.

Temari: You're right. I just get scared far too easily.

Gaara: No. You're wrong for once. I'm your brother. You should worry...

Temari: Get to bed, you look tired. Go say goodnight to your girlfriend.

Sorry it's really shory but R&R


End file.
